Doraemon: Nobita's decision
by KiraNightmareDragon
Summary: After another horrible day, Nobita turns into a cold, cruel perfect boy and changes his appearence in order to avoid being taken back to his horrible life.. Doraemon and the others regret and try to bring him back..
1. Chapter 1

**I have nothing to say to you people...**

**Sorry..I'm in a really moody mood..And what do I do when I get Moody? I read stories where the main character betrays and kills everyone he used to love..or I read angst stories if that's what you wanna call it..**

**And I'm sure you guys are surprised I'm not doing a digimon fanfic..but I always hated that cat..**

_**Your existence is a burden to me..Everyone has a story...except for you...Now..how about you stand still so I can end your miserable life..**_

_**-Myself**_

* * *

Scroll down if you don't wanna read the intro

A New year rises...The sun rised brighter then ever, Birds singing in the sky of the city of tokyo, Followed by a sweet breeze of spring in the air, The city's urban space, eternal skyscrapers, It's gardens and parks are decorated with beautiful Sakura flowers, and the sea sparkling like a new diamond and clear as crystal..The haruIchiban wind blows above the kanto plain as busy people filled the streets.. So much happiness... However... these circumstances are like taunting towards one boy...

This boy has been through many adventures with a unique robot built from the future..Along with his friends..they go on a journey together sometimes to explore and most of the time.. saving the world and it's future... He has helped alot of people.. but no one seems to bother that he saved the world.. no one seems to care if he exist.. No one acknowledged him as our savior... But no one knew.. He will be the one to destroy everything.. their happiness.. Their easiness... he will take everything away... He will show them a new god for their world...

Nobi Nobita,A sucky 10-year old boy who led a miserable life..Often waking up late,getting to school late,scolded by the teacher,Often forced to stay back in class and clean the classroom,Being rejected by his love interest and gets beaten by his bullies and when he gets home,often scolded by his mother and he asks his best friend for help...

Meet his bullies,Giant and Suneo,Sure..they help at times, but they have a disgusting hobby..bullying the weak..and they consider themselves heroic...In their dreams...They often asks nobita to come and play baseball,but everytime they lose,they all blame him...even though it wasn't his fault..they are forced to blame him..Sometimes the cause of their loss are because they picked the wrong person on their team..

(I'm sorry if this is getting out of hand..but..this is how I feel right now...I'm sorry..It will get out of the darkest area soon..)

Meet his love interest..Shizuka-chan..Shizuka is such a wonderful girl,She is cute,smart and likes to stay clean..But she is never forgiving..Nobita saved her a bunch of times and the reward is getting a slap from her..Bravo..You've won the first place of douche-bagrism..come up here and claim your prize..after that,Get out of the world and never comeback! once again! a round of applause!

(0-0...I'm taking this to far..I'm sorry for all doraemon fans out there..but if your a nobita fan..and you feel sorry for him..well..You might wanna see how this goes..)

meet his best friend,A robotic cat from the future,Doraemon,Everyone's favorite badger! oh wait..did I get that wrong? sorry a fox...dammit..Doraemon..sure he helps Nobita and his reaction when he comes back to nobita is kinda touching..but when it come to dorayaki,He forgots he is even there...oh well..Onto the story..

(Damn..I'm a maniac..)

* * *

Nobi Nobita wakes up on one beautiful spring morning.. Of course you guessed it.. He's late..

"Ha! I can't make it!". He said as he scurried to put on his uniform, Doraemon sighs as he watched with a severe look, The teacher is gonna scold him for the umpteenth time, Nobita then begs doraemon to bring out a gadget that can help him get to school faster

" Fine..Here.." Doraemon admitted defeat as he borrowed Nobita the bamboo copter" Be more careful next time.. Nobita.. " Doraemon asks him, Clearly upset

" Sorry Dora-chan..I will become more careful next time.." Nobita bowed to prove his point, Doraemon just scoffed

" Pfft..Yeah.." Doraemon said sarcastically as Nobita flew out to get to his destination...

At least Nobita managed to get there in time,But he spends most of the time sleeping and dreaming, Eagerly waiting for the class to end for the day, But time stops when the teacher asks him to stand and recite what he had thought the class and Nobita's answer was..

"... Cow.." he mummured

The whole class laughed at him, What did he do wrong? clearly it said cow on the whiteboard.. Oh wait.. there is something.. nope.. the word wssn't cow.. it was math... (Sorry.. trying to be sarcastic to cheer myself up.. okay... deep breath..)..great..now he was the laughing stock of the class..An enraged sensei ordered him to stand outside the classroom..

Time seemed slow,Nobita kept on hearing insults from suneo,who was sitting beside the window in the wall that seperates the classroom from the hall (Hey that rhymed)...I think he choose to sit by the window just to make fun of Nobita when ever he stands at the hall,When Sensei isn't looking,Nobita will be bombared by the the laughs,insults,pettiness and booing of all kind,Even shizuka,The adorable,kindest girl he ever met was smiling at him..

Nobita clutched his fist tighter "Damn you..suneo..I'll get doraemon to help me.."

Well,Finally the school bell rang,Every student packs their bags and exits the classroom to go home,Nobita was about to grab his bag but Shizuka stopped him "Nobita-san sensei..asks me to give this to you.."

his exam sheet with a 0% marked big with red pen

"Ganbatte..Nobita..". Shizuka said,Nobita looked at her with a confused look as she left,But he figured out why when sensei's voice boomed into his ears

"NOBITA! COME HERE OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER PUNISHMENT". sensei shouted from his desk,Nobita rushed into the classroom as quick as possible

"Y-Yes sensei..". Nobita whimpered out

"NOBITA..I'M FED UP WITH YOUR STUPID ATTITUDE! COMING TO CLASS LATE..SLEEPING AND DREAMING IN CLASS..NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK..WHAT IS GOING TO BE OFF YOU!?". Sensei shouted at his student,Nobita held his head low in shame

"Clean the classroom..That is your punishment..Don't go home until the classroom sparkles..". Sensei said,lowering his voice,Nobita obliged and went to get the dustpan and broom,but if he stayed longer,he could see sensei covering his face

* * *

Nobita dries tears rolling down his cheeks as he cleaned the classroom without protest..Eventually,He cleans the classroom and meets sensei outside

"I hope you learn your lesson nobita..I hope you turn into a new leaf tommorow..". Sensei said,Nobita could only nod and walk away,Sensei pinched the bridge of his nose "Nobita..Don't you know I hate doing that? I love you and everyone of you as my own child..My students...I hope you turn kver a new leaf nobita..I really do.."

Nobita walks home,only to be stopped by Giant and Suneo,they forced him to play as They are short of players..and Nobita has no choice but to accept the invitation

As expected..Disaster falls on giant's team as Nobita screwed up,Giant and Suneo beats Nobita really out of anger,Nobita is forced to come home with bruises..then he remembered something when he saw an angry Shizuka by his door to his house..Nobita promised a study meeting..Nobita ran to her to tell her what happened but due to his injury,He fell and accidentally tugged on Shizuka's skirt..and you guess what happens

"Just look at you Nobita..weak and disgusting..Why did I ever choose a friend like you" Shizuka said as she went back to her house

Nobita enters the door to his house after being rejected by the girl,Only to encounter his mother instead," Why are you dirty!? and you haven't clean your room for quiet sometimes.."

noticed the paper in Nobita's hands" A zero!? again!?"

Nobita held his head down in shame as his mother gave him a lecture again "Go upstairs and clean your room,No TV and Dinner for tonight! cook your own ramen or something.."

Nobita was taken aback by those words,Nobita rushed upstairs,still limping from his injury

"Doraemon!". Nobita came into the room,Doraemon took one glance at him before returning to the comic..only for the comic to be thrown behind

"Holy Cow Nobita! you look terrible like you got hit by a car or something!". Doraemon shouted with concern

"Doraemon..I want a gadget to help me get smarter,stronger and more useful..". Nobita said

Doraemon cringed abit "Sorry Nobita..but this is your own future..And..I don't have a tool like that.."

"Are you looking down on me!? why are you so worthless!?". Nobita said but covered his mouth

"Worthless!? tell me..who is worthless...say it again! I dare you!"

Nobita tried to lm him down "Calm down!? oh well that's swell! who helped you during my entire year here? how provided the gadgets for you!? I'm done with you Nobita!" Doraemon said as he opened the drawer

" Wait..Wha~"

" I'm returning to the future..don't pray to see me again.." Doraemon said sternly as he closed the drawer..Nobita kneeled down in despair

" Worthless..I'm worthless..everything I've done is caused by him..Doraemon..I'm so sorry.."

Nobita got up and went to his desk...He suddenly swiped the books that were on the table and punched a hole through the cupboard sliding door, He went to the mirror nearby..

" Look at me..pathetic..and who is that? oh that's just an ugly me..I wanna do something..I wanna change everything.."

"Then why don't you?". Nobita's refelection said, Talking to Nobita.. "You hate them.. i can read your heart.. You hate all of them.. Why not change?". The reflection disappeared

Nobita thought for a while before grinning.."Not bad" Me"..not bad.."

Nobita then thought of one thing..running away..starting a new life..it was a perfect plan..Nobita once again looked at image in the mirror

"I need to change my appearence...Wait..how about..". Nobita said as he combs his hair so that it falls over his head...He took of his glasses and was shocked what he looked like now

"Holy..I look like..amazing..I should have done this sooner..". Nobita smiled,It would make a girl melt..Now he needs to get rid of hid glasses,Nobita takes contact lenses from his drawer

"Yep..should have done this sooner.." Nobita said as he checked himself, His appearence changed drastically, He looks like a raven haired boy with red eyes.. He checked his shirt and took it off

"I don't wanna wear these nerdy shirts anymore..". Nobita remembers that his father bought a new shirt for him along with a red hoodie jacket so he decided to wear them instead..

"Nice..". Nobita said as he admired himself "Oh god..why didn't I do this sooner?" Nobita smiled, I swear it would make a girl melt

" Whew..Now all I gotta do is write a note..clean up here and get out.." Nobita said as he cleaned the mess up" H-Hey.. this is actually.. pretty fun! " Nobita thought to himself as he tidied up his room

" Okay..now for the note.."

* * *

" Onii-san.. You know he doesn't mean it.. " Dorami said, Doraemon almost took her word

" I know..I think I overreacted.." Doraemon said" Now I'm ashamed of facing him again.."..

* * *

Nobita woke up next morning,He thought he was late for school but it didn't matter..cause he was going to start today..Nobita placed the note on the table

Nobita with his new appearence smirked as he flew out of the window with the bamboo copter

"This..should be easy...but first...I gotta buy something..." He said,And noticed shizuka walking towards his house

" Oh great...What does she want now?" Nobita said as he decided to do something about it...

Shizuka felt bad about yesterday..She really didn't mean to say those things, she felt guilty and went to apologize but she saw an unknow boy flying out of the window...

" Who is that.."

The boy facepalmed and took off the Bamboo copter in mid air causing him to land with a thud in front of her

'Okay..All I need is to change my voice...'

"Who are you?". Shizuka asked,She was confused on why would the red eyed raven haired boy carry a bag

"Who are you..I ask first..". Nobita said in a deeper voice strenly

"I want to visit my friend Nobita.."

Friend? after yesterday and she still calls me a friend? who does she think she is?". Nobita thought but kept his cool

"Hmph..Nobita?Funny..I visited him too..". Nobita replied,Shizuka tilted her head

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Not friend..Best Friend...". Nobita narrowed his eyes at shizuka "You might wanna leave,He is in a bad mood right now.."

"It's about yesterday..I want to apologize about yesterday..". Shizuka begged

Nobita chuckled and then sternly looked at her "Yesterday? He told me everything about yesterday...You people caused him trouble..He has had it...Now what I want you to do now is..Turn around and go to your school..."

"How do you know I was going to school?". She asked suspiciously

"Duh..Your wearing a school bag...". Nobita pointed out

"Oh I haven't go your name..". Shizuka said,Nobita panicked..He never thought about a name...

"Wa..Wataru...Nobori...Wataru Nobori is my name...Now..Shizuka...You might find him later at school..I gotta go now..". Nobita said,Now called Wataru took his bamboo copter and flew off

"That makes sense..Wait..how did you know my name!?". Shizuka said but he flew away "What a strange kid..". Shizuka said as she made her way to school

* * *

Wataru Nobori Laughed

"Okay..From this day onwards my name is not Nobita the nerd anymore...it's Wataru Nobori..". Wataru said as he landed near a store "I wanna buy a knife to defend my self...

* * *

Shizuka came home,feeling guilty and angry,She didn't see Nobita present at the school,He must be really angry...Now a new goal is in Shizuka's mind,find Wataru Nobori and give him a piece of her mind

" Shizuka!" Suneo called as he ran up to her" Have you seen Nobita? I want to apologize to him about yesterday.." Suneo said

"Yea..I wanna apologize too but...An unknow boy called Wataru Nobori stopped me from visiting him" Shizuka answered

" Who does he think he is?". Suneo as he went straight "We're going to his house no matter..". Suneo and Shizuka went straight

* * *

"Hey guys!". Giant greeted them infront of Nobita's house

"Ehh..What are you doing here,Giant?". Shizuka said,Giant held his head down before answering

"I.. wanna apologize to nobita..and Take him to our baseball club..but he isn't here..." Giant answered

Suddenly A voice called "What do you guys want? I told you to leave...".

the three spun and saw the boy,sitting on the tree,Reading a comic "If you guys want to break Nobita's heart more..then leave..".. Wataru said as he threw his comic at Giant

Giant picked up the comic and began reading it..

" This is no time to read comi..." Suneo is cutted by Giant.." this comics...it's Nobita's!" Giant threw the comic down

Wataru jumped down" Woops..did i shock you" He insulted the gorilla

" Oh your getting it.." Giant went to him and grabbed his collar

" Now..now..."Wataru said as he kicked Giant in the stomach and pushed him away from himself" Mind your manners..Nobita will never forgive you..in fact..he will never forgive all of you! " He declared as he proceeded to punch Giant in the face when the gorilla lunged at him,Wataru places a foot on Giants chest to prevent him from getting up" If you want a challenge.." Wataru grabs a knife he bought earlier and placed it near giant's neck" Then just call me on a 1Vs1..."

"Get off of him!". Shizuka shouted,Wataru glared at her before kicking Giant away

"Hmph..Fine..if you want to visit him badly..but you won't like on what you see.." Wataru said as he pushed Shizuka and Suneo and knocked on the door

answered the door and was surprised by the children present

"Eh? Hello everyone..and..". She trailed off as she saw Wataru "Who might you be?"

"I am Wataru Nobori..at you service ma'am.." Wataru bowed "We're looking for Nobita..is he upstairs?" Wataru said, let them in

"He hasn't even come out of his room yet..". She said "Why don't you all go upstairs..."

Wataru bowed again and led the group to his room,Wataru opened the door and entered the room,The group was surprised it was clean..Wataru came to his table and took the note and called out "Look at what I found out.."

Shizuka managed to grab the note and red it out loud

Dear Everyone..

I realized my mistakes..But now..I no longer able to hold the burden...I'm sorry if I caused you trouble but I just wanted to say that I always wanted to get out of your lives.. Shizuka.. Your cute, Adorable and funny but I think your just a nusience... Why did I have such a nusience in my life anyway?

Giant...I have always hated you..you and your songs...I always hated you..I still hate you even now.. Just get out of my life and never comeback.. Suneo.. Your smart... I admire you.. I was always jealous of you.. But now.. Well you can guess

Mom..Dad..I love you very much..and I always want to just make you pat me on the back and say I did a goodjob..but it never came and never will...don't bother praying for me to come back..pray that I won't be your side anylonger..If you wondering why you can't raise me properly..How about spend more time on me rather then drinking,smoking, watching TV and getting into arguments..

Sensei.. I hear you.. I know your not doing it on purpose.. But I was heart ached from all the scoldings that I was admitted to the hospital.. remember guys?.. the day i was admitted into the ward? well.. the cause couldn't be a heart attack.. it was caused by all the annoying people around me

Suneo..I consider you as a rival,Giant,Doraemon and Shizuka as my best friends..But now...You all..Everyone in this piece of trash of a world...is my worst enemy...

Don't ever.. look for me...

Nobita..

Shizuka's tears spilled, wetting the paper while Giant and Suneo try to hold back theirs "What.. have we done..". Suneo asked "Tell me.. WHAT HAVE WE DONE!?". suneo shouted as he fell to his knees

"Nobita..I never really knew you suffered like that..please forgive me..". Shizuka cried, She want something like nobita popping his head from the door and say 'I forgive you and I'm back!' but she knew it won't happen

" Doraemon..Only he can help us.." Shizuka said,the others nodded in agreement

Wataru laughed" What stupid reactions! Boy... is Nobita really that important.. He is just a useless wimp which you guys use as a punching bag everyday.. "

Wataru managed to grab shizuka's hands when she tried to slap him "Stop it...just stop it..." She whimpered, Wataru looked at her reaction and was more amused, Wataru then pushed her away

"Hmph..these group of idiots are gonna find a boy? I bet it takes years...Just give up..". Wataru said as he stood there,He held up the note that Shizuka had and managed to snatch it when Shizuka tried to slap him,And was about to tear it until a voice called out

"No..It will take sooner then that..cause..they have me". Doraemon said as he came out of the drawer,Wataru crumpled the paper and tossed it at Shizuka before facing Doraemon

"Well..Well...well the pathetic cat is here..". Wataru said as he grabbed Doraemon's collar and lifted him from the drawer,He then threw Doraemon towards the others "Amuse me..See if a group that consist of mindless idiots can find a runaway boy.."

Doraemon stood up "Fine.." Doraemon challenged

Wataru smiled "Fine..Meet me in the morning at 10:00AM tommorow..See you losers!". Wataru then pushed them out of his way and made his way downstairs

"We have to tell ..". Shizuka said

Doraemon looked at the direction Wataru went "That boy..I never seen him before...But he knows where Nobita is.."

"Huh!? he said he was Nobita's best friend..". Shizuka said

Doraemon thought for a while "He must be lying.. but.. we're about to find out soon..."

* * *

**There done..and I'm listening to Five nights at Freddy's,Thumbs up if you like that horror game**

**but here is the first chapter..If you guys don't like it..then..don't read the other chapters...**

**Ja-Matane!**


	2. Chapter 2:Confiment

**Hi guys..It's me again...and I want to apologize about the delay...the hiatus on this story as Im more focused on my college...so...Here I am again..starting to write...again..Anyways..enjoy**

**The long awaited Chapter has arrived! **

**I( finally)have a twitter account! *The reason why I didn't make one before is because I don't like to socialize with others... but a friend changed my mind***

**Follow me: Kira_Kazama**

**Q: Why is it the same as your name? **

**A: I don't wanna hear that question**

_**Kogeinu:I have good news! what qualifies as good news?**_

_**Soraru:How about getting a girlfriend?**_

_**Kogeinu:Dammit**_

* * *

_Wataru Nobori (Nobita's new Identity) was a mystery to the gang...can they find out who he really is? _

"Suneo will you cut that out?" Doraemon said

Tommorrow has come without Nobita again.. The group was requested to see Wataru (A. K. A Nobita)..

The sun shined brightly as ever in tokyo...However.. it seemed gloomy for the gang as they waited at the place where they used to play baseball

"Where is he". Shizuka asked the others, The boys just looked at each other like idiots..

"I dunno..." Giant flinged his arms up as he jumped off the metal pipe "Geez..if only we realized what we've done to Nobita...This would not happen and we would still be happy.." Giant regretted,Suneo and Shizuka started to stare at giant as if he declared he was in love with a trash can,Giant noticed Suneo's and Shizuka's gaze as he returned the look

"What?"The gorilla-I mean..monke-Giant asked

"Nothing..it's just that you just said something unusual.." Suneo tried to surpass a chuckle as Shizuka just giggled at Suneo's statement,This made Giant went overboard again as he lunged at both of them

"What's that suppose to mean!?"Giant shouted at Suneo as he grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground,The fox-face managed to hold back a girly scream as he felt his collar tugged violently

"Stop! this isn't the time to be fighting!" Shizuka tried to break the two apart..however...Giant swung a fist Shizuka as Suneo managed to break free

As if time went slowly as Shizuka watched the fist close to her face and braced for the impact,but the hand was stopped inches from her nose,Shizuka waited for the pain..but it didn't came..She slowly opened her eyes and saw a hand stopping the fist

"Nobita would be dissappointed if you ever hurt Shizuka..."

Giant's mind finally processed as the one standing in front of him,protecting the very girl he was about to punch was...

"W-Wataru?" Shizuka managed to choke out as Wataru just punched Giant in the stomach,causing the bully to kneel down in pain,Giant groaned in pain but he wasn't given a break as Wataru proceeded with a roundhouse kick to the face,sending Giant into the pipes

"Hmph.." Wataru grunted as he cleaned himself by dusting the dust off his pants "Strike one.." Wataru said as he suddenly zoomed infront of the gorilla,grabbing him by the neck

"No! Stop it!" Shizuka cried out,Wataru stopped choking giant as he smirked

"Hmph..." he snorted as he threw giant away from him,Both Suneo and Shizuka went to the big guy's aid

"Doraemon! Gaint is.." Shizuka looked to where Doraemon was,Doraemon eyes widen when he realized he was in a trance the whole time and rushed to where they are

* * *

"I'm so sorry..Shizuka..I couldn't think.." Giant apologized as he was tended by Doraemon,Shizuka only nodded as her gaze was fixed on Wataru leaning againts the pipes,who was in deep thought

Wataru on the other hand was in a state of confusion

'How...How did he...'

"Wataru.."

The boy was snapped out of his deep thought as he saw Shizuka leaning against the pipes next to him,Wataru tried to avoid eye contact as Shizuka tried to smile

"What do you want?"The boy asked in a cold voice,Shizuka visibly flinched under that cold tone but tried to keep her posure

"Thank you..for rescuing me.."

"EH!?" Wataru suddenly shouted,shocking Shizuka and the others as they would never thought Wataru to be the guy to shout like that

Wataru cleared his throat as he crossed his arms "Hmph..Next time..I won't be here to save you again..."

Shizuka giggled,causing Wataru's eye to twitch in annoyance "If your here to disturb me..then...leave.."

"No! that's not it.." Shizuka quickly said to avoid misunderstanding "I just wanna thank you.."

Wataru did not reply,Causing Shizuka to stop talking as well,and there an awkward atmosphere has forned between the two

Wataru noticed Shizuka worried "Is something wrong?"

Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts in surprise when Wataru was asking her,Wataru quickly followed with "I'm just asking"

Shizuka sighed before replying "Umm..It's just..I'm worried about Nobita..."

That got Wataru's interest when she said something about him "Tell me..What is Nobita to you? a punching bag?"

Shizuka felt guilty when Wataru said those "No..I..Umm.." She hesitated for a while "I see him as a friend but..."

Wataru was now facing her,waiting for her next words "But?"

Shizuka took a deep breath before loudly whispering "I see him more then a friend! I...Lo..."

"You love him?" Wataru asked in amusement,Shizuka paused as a bright blush form across her face and nodded

Wataru suddenly covered his mouth before facing away from her and tried to stifle a laughter

"H-Huh!? What is so funny!?" She demanded as she blushed really hard,Wataru tried to make laughing noises..But he couldn't..He was actually trying to hide a blush as his mind went '# #++##$+'

Wataru took a deep breath as he faced shizuka with hate "So!? If you like him then Why are you treating him as a toy to to play with?"

Shizuka let tears fall down as she heard him say that,a pang of guilt was felt in her chest,it was too painful for her .Wataru watched as Shizuka fell to her knees..Her hands tightly clutching her clothes,Wataru suddenly held out a hand at her,Shizuka looked up and saw the hand as her teary eyes met with a red one

"I believe..If you find him and apologize like you mean it to him..perhaps..he will forgive you" Wataru's sudden words warmed Shizuka's heart for some reason as she accepted the aid,She wiped her tears and giggled again

"Your strange..Wataru-kun.." The girl smiled

Wataru tried to hide another blush at the girl's smile "W-Whatever..Since you are all here..Might as well get down to bussiness" He said as he marched to where the boys are

* * *

"Treasure hunt?" Doraemon asked, Wataru smirked as he nodded

"The objective is simple... You have three days to finish it all.." Wataru said "However, A quiz will be asked first before doing the main event..."

"What happens if we don't finish it in three days" Shizuka asked, Wataru only smirked as he sadistiacally said

"Nobita.. is dead..."

The gang was shocked, especially shizuka at Wataru's words, Wataru noticed their gaping faces and can't help but laugh "Just follow the instructions when you get to your destination..."

"Instructions? " Shizuka asked, Wataru nodded

"You'll know when you guys get there, A friend of mine will be monitoring your movements and actions..You will all start the search tommorow, But if you want... you can start today.. ... Here is the starting point"Wataru said as he gave a piece pf paper

If you try to cheat using Doraemon's gadjets. then.. it will be annihilated " Wataru warned before suddenly disappearing "Later suckers" He insulted

The gang looked around them to see Wataru's friend but he or she is no where is sight

"Oi, Doraemon. let's look at the paper already! " Suneo asked quickly, Doraemon nodded as he opened the scroll

_When I wake up, I rush around to get ready for school.. Come downstairs..and have breakfast... However.. I always come late... I don't understand... Why? _

_What do I always use to get to school? _

"I don't get it"Giant said, being the idiot as he scratched his head, Doraemon examined the paper before an Idea hit his mind

"Ah! I believe this is Nobita always getting up late... What does he use to go to school? The bamboo copter of course! "Doraemon explained as he hit the paper multiple times

"Well. that was easy.. " Suneo said as if he accomplished something

_"Don't get to confident. the next will be hard"_

A voice suddenly said behind them, They turned around to see a person covered in a white cloak and wearing a mask

"Hello. I'm here to monitor you for the quest... however it seems you have solved it.. But you haven't finished yet with the first quest.. try to look deeper" He said as he got off the tree and walked closer to the group

The gang scooted away from him and examined the paper deeper" Err... Always late for school... could it be our next destination is... the school? "Doraemon guessed

"Presicely..Good luck on the quest.. " He suddenly walked away...the group stared at him as he walked out of the place

"What a wierd guy... " Giant commented

* * *

The person in the white cloaked entered an abandoned warehouse, There, Wataru was waiting for him

"How were they? " Wataru asked as he leaned back on a broken box

"They solved the first one.. They will be heading to the school soon.. " The masked figure reported

"I see...Excellent... I will await them on the final chapter... " Wataru praised as the masked figure took off his mask, revealing his face

"Are you sure about this Nobita? "He asked" They were really worried about you... "

Wataru shook his head " No.. I had it... I'm tired of it... I'm tired of everything... I will make them suffer... I will... " He vowed menacingly, The mysterious figure nodded

"I know how you feel. but just don't go overboard.. They're my friends as well.. " The figure laughed as he dismissed himself from the warehouse

"Don't worry.. I won't but. if I do... just try and stop me... "

Wataru paused as the figure stopped halfway, The figure turned his head slightly to listen to what Wataru has to say next

"Dekisugi.. "

The figure snorted before exiting the Warehouse, Leaving Wataru alone.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming Huh!? **

**Dekisugi is working for Wataru! **

**What will happen go the gang on the next chapter. just keep your fingers crossed and see! **

**_Ja-Matane!_ **


	3. Chapter 3:Are you there?

**you guys seem really determined to push me to make chapter 3 on this story... XD... So... i'm gonna focus on this before posting a new despair rising Fic**

_**Un:c 7:30AM:Gonna take a nap! **_

**_Un:c 8:45PM:Wait,It's night?! _**

* * *

Wataru sat quietly on a wodden chair in the WareHouse, thinking about yesterday's event, It's been 2 days since the hunt had started and surprisingly... They managed to solve them all, And Dekisugi said they had not used any tool from the badger, That made a deadly aura burst out from Wataru's body, Even the happy shining sun on this day could not help... how... How!? how are they able to solve it all, The hunt is suppose to be difficult... Unless..

"I'm still the idiot..."

Dekisugi... His mind suddenly filled thoughts about the boy... Wataru's plans were perfect... however... Dekisugi was able to find a hole to the plan... All on that day...

**Flahback**

Wataru walked to the werehouse. His new home after telling the gang to meet up at the place they used to play baseball.. That's when he felt someone behind him.. He turned to see no one was there.. But he knew soneone was still there

"I know you're there Dekisugi.. Come out..." Wataru sighed, The said boy came out from his hiding spot with a hand on the back of his head

"You got me... Nobita..." He said, Wataru's eyes widen before suttering

"I-I'm not Nobita... Anyways... Why are you following me.." Wataru demanded an answer, Dekisugi merely smiled.. Making Wataru slightly uncomfortable... Dekisugi walked closer to him

"I know that's you Nobita.. You even said my name just now..." Dekisugi said as he walked closer to him, Wataru facepalmed, Knowing he made a mistake...

"Come back to school Nobita.. Everyone's worried" Dekisugi tried to reason, But Wataru pushed him away when he got closer

"They're worried? ... Pfft...Yeah right.. I had enough suffering ever since I was little.. Now.. I'm just returning the favour... But this suffering will torment them both physically and mentally.. Just like what all of you did... But this suffering will be infinite times more..." Wataru said as he grabbed Dekisugi by the collar... However, Dekisugi reacted calmly.. Surprising Wataru again as Dekisugi held his hands that gripped his collar with a smile on his face

'This bastard is really full of surprises.. ' Wataru thought

"Well.. I do have something I want to say to you.. that's the reason I followed you.. In turn.. If I do this.. Promise you won't hurt them" Dekisugi said, his tone from calm to serious, Wataru seemed amused as he lossened his grip on the boy's collar..

"Alright.. What do you have in mind?"

**End of Flashback**

Dekisugi smiled at the memory as he watched Wataru..No..Nobita.. eating his favourite sushi shylly

"You know you don't have to do this..". Wataru said as he ate the last sashimi on the plate, Dekisugi merely smiled at him

"But I want to do this... You and me were never really close to begin with.. nobi-I mean Wataru.. i decided before you destroy the world.. i might as well tighten our friendship" Dekisugi laughed as he placed the empty plate into the plastic he bought

Wataru was surprised, Dekisugi suddenly entered the warehouse and offered some leftover sushi the boy had at home, Wataru couldn't deny the offer, seeing how Dekisugi had a hard time packing the sushi without being noticed by his mother

"The others?". Wataru said, Dekisugi chuckled as he knew Wataru was trying to change the subject

"They are on the final chapter of your quest.." Dekisugi reported "And they should be here right about...". Dekisugi paused as he pulled the white hood over his head and placed the mask on his face "Now"

as if on que, The warehouse's gigantic sliding door opened, revealing Doraemon and the other's there,Wataru scoffed at their appearence as he revealed himself infront of the gang

"Ah.. You made it..." Wataru smiled as he clapped his hands, Doraemon and the other's glared at him with daggers

"All the quiz was is Nobita's daily life.. What are you trying to tell us?" Suneo said, Wataru figured they would know the main event of this hunt.. nobita's daily life.. Wataru suddenly laughed demonically, Scaring the gang and even Dekisugi

'That voice... ' Doraemon thought to himself as Wataru finished laughing, Eyeing them one by one...

"Hmph.. You all seemed to finish this.. However.. This is the final quest.." Wataru said as he walked in front of Doraemon to give him the paper.. Doraemon and the others red the paper in Doraemon's hands, However.. This time.. Confusion was written on their faces as the paper read:

_Do you know who I am? _

_oh... And... Watch out.. _

"Wha" Was all Doraemon can say before he was suddenly blown back behind by a poweful force, The other's were shocked at the unknown force, But they soon find out that the answer was right in front of them as they saw Wataru with his fist out

Wataru only smiled at their reaction "I'm going to reveal the final quest..." Wataru suddenly bursted with Dark Aura, Surprising everyone, Including Dekisugi, Who was watching from behind, Wataru held a death glare on his face before revealing the objective...

_Death of the heroes.. _

Wataru said in a demonic voice before punching Giant as well, sending him into the warehouse walls, Heavily injuring him, Suneo was next, Suneo grabbed a nearby metal pole and swung at the demonic boy, However, The pole was caught by him before Suneo received a punch on the chest before a blow to the stomach, Suneo coughed out blood as he kneeled down before Wataru, But Wataru showed no mercy as he kicked Suneo like a football sending him crashing into broken pieces of metal,killing him as Suneo's cries suddenly faded

'This is going to far... ' Dekisugi thought as Shizuka grabbed another pole but she did not dare to swing it at him, Wataru merely smiled as he made an opening for Shizuka to hit him, Shizuka lunged foward and charged at him but Wataru countered it and pushed her back, sending Shizuka on the floor

Doraemon weakly got up as he saw Wataru walking towards an unconsiouss Shizuka and pointed a sharp metal object at her, Wataru looked at Doraemon with a taunting face, Doraemon tried reaching for his pocket.. But it wasn't there and noticed the pocket in Wataru's hands

"Look's like I win...". Wataru grinned as he pulled the object back, ready to kill the girl infront of him

"NNNOOO!". Doraemon cried.. As Wataru aimed and...

* * *

Wataru's eyes widened as he was surprised a certain someone interferred with his kill, Missing Shizuka and slightly scratching his face, knocking his mask off

"What are you doing Dekisugi?" Wataru said in a menacing voice,Giant, Doraemon, Shizuka (Who just recovered) and Suneo(who was barely alive) were shocked at the hooded boy was actually Dekisugi, Dekisugi shook his head, With the metal rod still pointing at him

"This going too far...". Dekisugi gulped as he said one word which would shock the whole world...

"Nobita.."

(A/N:Pretty anticlimatic if you ask me XD)

The group was shocked at the true identity of Wataru, Giant gasped as his mouth open as Suneo tried to relieve his pain but his shock made him not feel anything, Shizuka's eyes widen with shock and tears in her eyes, Happy that Nobita was right in front of her, sad at his change, Doraemon was the one that took it drastically as he could not take in the shock and fainted like a girl

"That's.. nobita?" Giant said, Wataru growled menacingly as he grabbed Dekisugi by the collar and lifting him off the ground

"How dare you betray me!" Wataru said in a demonic voice as he threw him to where the other's gathered, Dekisugi looked into the questioning eyes of his friends before smiling softly with a 'I'll explain everything later' face as he gave Doraemon his Pocket he managed to steal from Wataru

"Fine.. You all know my true Identity.. now.. I will just kill you all!" Wataru boomed as his aura got stronger (A/N:A parody of my line when I'm playing a match in FPS Games XD)

Dekisugi stepped in front of the gang, Withstanding the menacing aura "Nobita.. Snap out of it! That demon is the one doing this to you!"

"I thought so!" Doraemon said with a conclusion, The others looked at him with a confused look "Demon?" Suneo asked weakly as Doraemon used the first aid kit after getting his stolen pocket back from Wataru

"The demon from the future.. so this is where you ran too!" Doraemon said angrily, The others, still not getting it, Doraemon explained everything when he left Nobita to go back to the future a few days ago..

**Flashback**

"I'm ashamed of facing myself to him again...". doraemon sighed, Dorami only stared at her brother.. Those two sure love fighting with each other...

"Oh by the way.. onii-san" Dorami said suddenly, Doraemon looked up to her as he thought it was important

"Yeah?"

"You've heard about the Demon right?" Dorami said, Doraemon nodded as the time patrol had already contained that monster, But Dorami delivered news that the demon escaped and now was last spotted in the 19th centuary (I forgot which Centuary Nobita was in..)

Doraemon.. Worried about Nobita decided to travel back to Nobita's time to stop the demon...

**End of Flashback**

"The demon is a being that hypnotizes humans into doing his dirty work for him..." Doraemon said in a voice as the aura suddenly died down, Revealing Wataru with glowing red eyes

"so that means.. nobita is still there?" Shizuka asked hopefully, The gang jumped at the sudden demonic laughed that boomed through the Warehouse

"Don't be so sure... I'm still here.. But I'm not hyonotized" Wataru said In Nobita's voice, The voice which The others now cherished

"What?" Suneo asked as suddenly the demon's voice spoke

"I surprisingly did not have to control the boy as the boy was willingly to work for me.. In turn.. I gave him my powers..." The demon explained, The other's were shocked at the truth as Wataru smiled at them

"I'm in control of my actions.. I'm not stupid..." Nobita said, Doraemon suddenly teared as the fear of losing his best friend to the devil has became a reality

"We are one.. I am him and he is me.. .. Together we will rain death upon the world! "Both the demon and Nobita spoke as the aura bursted once again

The others, knowing there is no other choice as Wataru.. Who now they know is Nobita had sold himself to the devil prepared to fight...

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry if that's not how you guys want the other's to know about Nobita's true identity but I wanna cut this story short.. however... You are free to make your own versions of this story if you want**

_**Ja-Matane**_


End file.
